1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nano-technology and more particularly to the process of nano manufacturing through the use of a nano size dispenser and a nano size laser beam.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been recognized widely that nanotechnology will lead to the era of nanoelectronics enhancing the performance of current microelectronics. Nanolithography and nanoscale device fabrication are important steps for this advance in nano manufacturing. Over the past several years, numerous nanolithography techniques have been investigated, e.g., deep ultraviolet (DUV), extreme ultraviolet (EUV), X-rays, tip of an atomic microscope (AFM), tip of a near-field scanning optical microscope (NSOM), micro-contact printing, evanescent near-field optical lithography (ENFOL) and evanescent interferometric lithography (EIL). Both ENFOL and EIL techniques create an evanescent optical field directly below the contact mask with the promise of λ/20 resolution, where λ is the laser wavelength. Other nanolithography techniques include dip-pen patterning, embossing, self-assembly, electron beam as well as focused ion beam direct-writing and immersion interferometric nanolithography. Only a few of these techniques are being considered for nanomanufacturing. The acceptance of a given technique as a nanomanufacturing tool in the semiconductor industry is largely determined by its cost-effectiveness. Therefore there is a progressive need for developing cheaper and more efficient tools. Often new tools with novel capability allow rapid prototyping as well as fabrication of new products. The following patents represent some of the contribution in the art in nano technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,481 to Licoppe, et al. discloses a gas photonanograph for the production and optical analysis of nanometer scale patterns. The photonanograph has a gas expansion chamber equipped with a gas supply for producing patterns and provided at a first end with microcapillaries for the discharge of the gas, an optical fibre, which is sharp at a first end and which is to be positioned facing the sample to be treated, a light source coupled to the second end of the optical fiber, the latter being transparent to the light emitted by the light source, and detecting and processing apparatus for monitoring a light signal reflected by the sample. The photonanograph permits the localized etching or deposition of materials for microelectronics or microoptoelectronics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,200 to Sugaya et. al. relates to inspection apparatus and method in which, based on images under a plurality of focus conditions formed by way of an optical system to be inspected, namely, using images under a plurality of defocal conditions, tendency in positional change or change of asymmetry between the images is calculated so as to specify at least one of aberration condition and optical adjustment condition of the optical system to be inspected as well as to exposure apparatuses and overlay accuracy measurement apparatuses provided with the inspection apparatus. In addition, the present invention relates to an image-forming optical system suitable to an alignment apparatus which is applicable to the exposure apparatuses. This image-forming optical system comprises a correction optical system for intentionally generating asymmetric aberration or symmetric aberration in the image-forming optical system and a decentering mechanism for decentering the correction optical system to cancel asymmetric aberration or symmetric aberration in the image-forming optical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,299 to Sugaya et. al. relates to inspection apparatus and method in which, based on images under a plurality of focus conditions formed by way of an optical system to be inspected, namely, using images under a plurality of defocal conditions, tendency in positional change or change of asymmetry between the images is calculated so as to specify at least one of aberration condition and optical adjustment condition of the optical system to be inspected as well as to exposure apparatuses and overlay accuracy measurement apparatuses provided with the inspection apparatus. In addition, the present invention relates to an image-forming optical system suitable to an alignment apparatus which is applicable to the exposure apparatuses. This image-forming optical system comprises a correction optical system for intentionally generating asymmetric aberration or symmetric aberration in the image-forming optical system and a decentering mechanism for decentering the correction optical system to cancel asymmetric aberration or symmetric aberration in the image-forming optical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,861 to Aravinda Kar et al. discloses a one-step rapid manufacturing process used to create three dimensional prototyping parts. Material such as metal, ceramics and the like powder, and wire, and the like, is delivered to a laser beam-material interaction region where it is melted and deposited on a substrate. The melted and deposited material is placed on a XYZ workstation. Three dimensional parts are created by moving the XYZ workstation relative to the laser beam while simultaneously feeding powdered alloys, first in the XY and then in the Z plane. Beam shaping focusing optics can be used to tailor the intensity distribution of the laser beam to the requirements of the deposition layers, and can be used to create parts with desired mechanical or thermodynamic properties. Additional beam splitting and recombining optics can be used to allow powder to be fed at a perpendicular angle to the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,327 to Aravinda Kar et al. discloses a one-step rapid manufacturing process used to create three dimensional prototyping parts. Material such as metal, ceramics and the like powder, and wire, and the like, is delivered to a laser beam-material interaction region where it is melted and deposited on a substrate. The melted and deposited material is placed on a XYZ workstation. Three dimensional parts are created by moving the XYZ workstation relative to the laser beam while simultaneously feeding powdered alloys, first in the XY and then in the Z plane. B earn shaping focusing optics can be used to tailor the intensity distribution of the laser beam to the requirements of the deposition layers, and can be used to create parts with desired mechanical or thermodynamic properties. Additional beam splitting and recombining optics can be used to allow powder to be fed at a perpendicular angle to the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,448 to Lasky et al. discloses a system and method for imaging objects obscured by a covering layer of snow. The system preferably utilizes a continuous-wave radar generating short-wavelength radio-frequency (RF) signal beam-scanned over angular displacements following a scanning pattern toward a target area. Reflections of the:RF signal from objects buried beneath the snow are registered by an array of RF detectors whose signal magnitudes are summed arid correlated with scan direction to generate a signal providing spatial object information, which by way of example, is visually displayed. The radio-frequency beam may be scanned over the scene electronically or by either mechanically or electromechanically modulating antenna direction or the orientation of a beam deflector. The system is capable of generating multiple image frames per second, high-resolution imaging, registration of objects to a depth exceeding two meters, and can be implemented at low cost without complex signal processing hardware.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention is to advance the art by providing an apparatus and a method for forming a nano structure on a substrate.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for forming a nano structure such as electrical conductors on a semiconductor substrate.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and a method for forming a nano structure incorporating a nano particle dispenser for depositing the nano particles onto a substrate.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and a method for forming a nano structure incorporating a nano size laser beam for impinging upon the deposited nano particles on the substrate.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.